I'm Coming, Willump
by Thine at your service
Summary: Nunu and Willump have an adventure on the Rift.


Down the southern most lane of the Rift, two sets of footsteps could be heard. One seemed to be of normal consistency, as if a lone person was simply taking a walk through a trail.

The second set however was much louder and heavier. Almost as if it was a large creature that was crashing through the woods. And that's exactly what it was. A creature as wide as it was tall was walking next to a man holding two guns. They didn't seem to say much to each other, but that silence was soon shattered by a high pitch voice calling out to the creature. "Willump, go faster! This is taking forever!" The voice complained. Peeking out from behind the yeti's fluffy head was a young boy wearing an orange poncho. He was also wearing a hat that resembled his friends head. The creature only groaned in retaliation.

"Relax, it's not a race." The man said, turning to look at the boy. "We'll get there, and we have plenty of time."

"But I want to be there now!" The boy cried. "I'm so excited Lucian!"

Lucian rolled his eyes. "It ain't anything special, but if you insist." The boy bounced giddily as the team passed the first tower and approached the second. He was known as Nunu and he was chosen, along with Lucian, to represent the blue team in this match of Summoner's Rift. As the trio arrived at their destination, two others could be seen coming from the red side. A blue haired girl carrying more guns than one person needs, and a bald man with a bandana covering his face. He was soaking wet, and the only visible weapon he was carrying was a serrated knife.

"Hello!" Nunu called out. "It's nice to meet you! Let's have fun!"

The girl tilted her head slightly, then started laughing. "Fun? I'll have fun blowing you to the moon!"

The man said nothing.

Lucian shook his head. "This isn't a game kid. Now get ready, the minions are almost here."

But before the minions could arrive, the man with the knife suddenly vanished. Nunu and Willump looked around frantically, but Lucian simply raised his pistols and looked around carefully.

"Where did he go?" Nunu asked, traces of fear evident in his voice.

"Out of the murk!" The man cried, appearing behind Lucian. He then thrusted his knife forward and hit the man, causing him to cry out. The girl retaliated by shooting a laser pistol at Lucian, stunning him. "A little help kid!?"

"Right! Let's do this!" Nunu started throwing snowballs and both of the enemies, causing them to slow down. The yeti then stomped the ground, freezing the two in place.

"Good one!" Lucian cried, then started firing at the girl. She let out a few yelps and drew her minigun. "Give e'm hell, Pow-Pow! Hahaha!" Bullets were launched at both Lucian and Nunu. Willump however lept in front of his ally, shielding them from the attack. "This isn't looking good..." Lucian muttered. "I've been hit pretty bad."

"Don't worry. We'll protect you." Nunu reassured, though his tone of voice didn't seem so sure. This was a lot different than surviving the Freljord. These two wanted them both dead.

After firing her gun for a while, Jinx tossed a few traps behind the trio. Willump backed up to protect Lucian and Nunu, only to accidentally step in one of the traps. It clamped around his leg with a sickening snap, and the yeti howled in pain. Hearing this cry was almost unbearable to Nunu. This game wasn't fun at all. Maybe Lucian was right.

Lucian fired some more rounds at Jinx, but then Pyke shot out of the darkness, leaving a drowned spirit behind. The spirit then mimicked Pyke's actions and shot through Lucian and Willump, stunning them.

Nunu tried to pelt the man with snowballs, but he was too quick. He lept into the air and a watery X appeared beneath Lucian. Once it connected, Lucian could only let out a croak of pain before he fell over. Nunu covered his eyes in fear.

Pyke and Jinx chuckled then looked at Nunu. "You new kid? You haven't done much at all." Pyke asked. Nunu only nodded.

"Then I'll make it quick. Now!" Pyke cried. Jinx nodded and aimed her Super Mega Death Rocket, then launched it at the duo. The explosion knocked Nunu right off of Willump's head, sending him crashing to the ground. "Ow!" He complained. "Willump, over here!" The yeti walked over and went to pick his friend up, only to suddenly make a jerking motion. The yeti's eyes hazed over as he began to fall forward. Nunu rolled out of the way and stared at his motionless friend. Pyke's knife stuck out of the back of the yeti's neck. "Finally quit kickin'" Pyke chuckled and pulled the knife out of the fluffy white creature. Only he wasn't just white anymore, his once snow white fur was now stained red.

Nunu was frozen. And he had felt the bitterness of the cold before. Only he wasn't frozen from the temperature, he was frozen from shock. His best friend, his only friend. His everything. Taken away from him in a matter of seconds. Pyke walked up, holding his hand up to signal Jinx; telling her to refrain from attacking the child.

Tears ran down his face as he stared at the lifeless husk of his friend. As he wept, he considered his options. He couldn't return to his tribe in the Freljord for they would label him as a deserter and kill him. And he also couldn't return to the wilderness, for without Willump he would be made an easy snack for any large monster. The young boy felt a sense of dread well up in his heart and the only feeling he had never felt had set into his soul. Worthlessness.

Pyke didn't like killing children. Most adults had there souls stained with some misdoing and Pyke found it easy to kill them, but children were innocent. "He was the only thing you had, huh?"

Nunu didn't move, but his emotions made it evident that that was true. He only turned his head to look at Pyke. If he died now, he would be reunited with Willump and his own mother; who had died when the boy was young. "Just do away with me." The boy managed to say, turning back to face the yeti's corpse.

Pyke nodded and raised his knife.

"I'm coming, Willump..."


End file.
